Truth
by HakuHebi
Summary: The tale is recounted. This time, however, a prejudiced Harry is not our narrator. Going slowly [nowhere is more precise, actually].
1. Soliloquy

Truth

_------------------------_

_How I wish I could go back in time._

_I had no idea the price to keep Potter alive is so dear. _

_Too late now._

_I got myself into this. Now there is no escape._

_------------------------_

_------------------------_

_I used you._

_I wish things did not happen this way. I wish I could think better of myself._

_I am sorry, Severus. _

_Please, forgive me. _

_------------------------_


	2. Chapter One: Visitors

Truth

------------------------

_How I wish I could go back in time._

_I had no idea the price to keep Potter alive is so dear. _

_Too late now._

_I got myself into this. Now there is no escape._

------------------------

Chapter One – Visitors

The weather has not been great lately.

But that does not matter at the moment. I have much more pressing matters to deal with.

As the cool air refreshes my weary mind, my thoughts slowly drift to the meeting that took place in this very room a fortnight ago.

-----flashback-----

"Headmaster." I greeted the shadowy figure with some surprise. Dumbledore should have known better. This place was never considered safe enough for conversations. Now that Wormtail was put under my care, the dump was all but private. Even though I charmed the walls with _Muffliato_ before opening the door, Wormtail could be aware of my visitor's identity. He might be a wreck after the Dark Lord was through with him, but his sense of smell did not seem to degenerate.

"Ah, Severus. So sorry to bother you this late at night." He brushed in without waiting for my invitation. An uncommon behaviour for Dumbledore, I added as a mental note. My eyes narrowed as I caught sight of his injured hand.

"Headmaster," I began, but he stopped me with a wave of his left hand.

"No worries, my boy. It did not get worse. No. That's not why I'm here." Dumbledore said as he settled himself in my favorite armchair. As an afterthought he brightened the room and conjured tea with a flicker of his wand.

"Tea?" He offered with great generosity.

"Thank you." I replied curtly, and accepted the cup with what I thought was visible impatience. Time and energy could certainly be spent in a wiser, if not more productive, fashion.

Clearly, Dumbledore did not share my views, for he spent the next few minutes piling himself with various sweets.

I felt my lips twitch when the great wizard handed me a plate of apple tarts. I was trying so hard to keep my patience in check that I missed the chance to decline the offer.

With a sigh, Dumbledore explained the purpose of his visit.

"Severus, Sybill has been foreseeing great tragedies recently."

"Indeed." I sipped my tea and waited for Dumbledore to continue. Surely I could not sound too sarcastic with only one word.

"Yes. I must admit that I am worried." Dumbledore sighed again. It suddenly occurred to me that the man was exhausted. He looked old and tired.

"With reasons." I nodded my agreement. Trelawney might be infamous at divination, but even when a three-year-old tell you that danger is approaching you cannot disagree, especially not with the Dark Lord at large. Dumbledore had many responsibilities. At a time like this one could not be too careful. One wrong move and we would be finished. The constant pressure reduced the powerful wizard to a worried old man. I shifted my gaze to the repulsive apple tart, and wondered if the constant pressure reduced Dumbledore to a juvenile boy instead.

After a brief silence Dumbledore said, "I am here to warn you."

I looked up to catch his eyes. There was no wink, no amusement, only seriousness. "Headmaster, you know how cautious I am" was the only reply I could think of.

"Yes, Severus. I know your abilities."

"Then you shouldn't have came at all. Wormtail knows you are here." I suddenly lost my temper. Dumbledore risked many things I valued by coming here. Desperately, I cleared my mind of the inevitable choices in store for me, and hoped that my thoughts did not make their way to my face.

"You have a very neat silencing spell, don't you?" The eyes behind the half-moon spectacles filled with amusement.

That was not what bothered me. Being eavesdropped by a rat was never among my top concerns, for they can be dealt with easily. I was worried that he might endanger _himself_.

"They will not attack me, Severus. Not now, and certainly not here."

"You are always right, aren't you?" I snapped back, ashamed and irritated because he might have seen right through me.

"Severus," he sighed. "I am not, but I try to be."

-----/flashback-----


End file.
